I Want You Back
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece made an unfunny joke at Gunther and he started ignoring her. In the start,she really don't cares, but in a question of time, she starts to miss Gunther and realize she wants him back. GeCe, OneShot.


It's another perfect day at Chicago, and I have all my plans for today in my head. I'm really excited,because today we have school,then rehearsals at Shake It Up. Me and Rocky will go to the shopping and then we'll go to my home. It looks simple,but actually when we do it,we have a lot of fun. Well,yesterday I slept on Rocky's house, but today,we're going to my house.

"Rocky,wake up,we need to get to school."

"I'll probably regret saying this later,but I don't wanna go."

"Me either. But we need to. Wow,this is the first time I beg for us to go to school." I say, impressed. "But by the way,Rocky,get up!"

"Fine! Let's go."

"Uh,Rocky can I use some of your clothes? I forgot to take some when we left my house."

"Sure. You wanna go shower first?"

"Yeah,but today is freezing."

"I know. We are close to Christmas."

"They said that today we are going to school by bus. Metro isn't working, the spring is all over the city."

"Wow."

"Do you really wanna go today?"

"No,but we can go to first class,then we skip second,third and go back at the fifth."

"I agree with that."

"Rocky,I lost my sleep. Let's go to class now."

"Yeah,me too. Oh,look,the Hessenhefers."

"Uh,they better don't do any unfunny joke. I'm not in the mood."

"Hello,baybees!" Gunther said and Tinka smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Baybee. I don't want nothing."

"So get out of our way." I said pushing Gunther out of our way.

Me and Rocky started walking away, but I heard Gunther whisper something.

"That little ugly and bad dressed redhead is in love with me."

I got very angry and some people around us made a 'uhhh' sound.

I turned around and Rocky whispered to me:

"Cece,don't do nothing you'll regret later."

I shrugged and walked to Gunther.

"Sorry,I don't fall in love with gay people."

The persons around us started making noises and they all laughed. Gunther looked angry,and really hurt. But I don't regret it. I warned I'd do something that we'd not like.

"That was rude." Rocky said when we started walking.

"I don't care." I said weakly.

* * *

In the next day, I saw Gunther sitting beside me at class. I was needing a eraser badly.

"Gunther,can you borrow me an eraser?"

He looked at me and looked at his book again.

"Gunther?"

He looked at his book again and ignored me. I knew why he was doing it. I didn't regret doing what I did yesterday, but if I say that I'm sorry, he'll borrow me the eraser.

"Come on! I'm sorry for yesterday."

He didn't believe and just throw the eraser at me.

"Thank you,by the way."

He shrugged. But he never looked at my eyes,in this whole conversation.

* * *

In the next day, I was talking to Rocky at my locker,and the class started,but we didn't see the Hessenheffers around us.  
I looked around,trying to see them. But I didn't. I looked at Rocky again and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you looking for Gunther?"

I was surprised,she knew me so good. "No! I am looking for...Ty."

"I told you he was going to miss school. He's sick."

"I forgot."

"I was talking about this for the last three minutes."

"Sorry! Now, can we go to class?"

"We're already in class." She said. I looked around and saw the class.

"I was kidding! Hahaha..."

* * *

In the next day, I saw the Hessenheffers coming our way. Especially Gunther. He was in the front. When I was ready to say hi, Gunther walked through me and said hi to Lindsay,a girl that studies with us. I was completely...I don't know. I don't know if I was sad,or angry. If not each one of them,then both of them.

"Wow, it must really hurts." Rocky said,standing behind me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You were ready to say hi and he walked through you to say hi to Lindsay. It was like you didn't even exist."

"It didn't hurt! I'm really happy that Gunther and Tinka aren't talking to me."

"Yeah,you may be happy because Tinka and Gunther aren't talking to you,but you're sad that Gunther isn't talking to you."

"I don't care about him." I said. Rocky nodded and walked away. I just sighed. Wait.

I SIGHED? WHY I DIDN'T DENY AND SAID THAT I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT GUNTHER?

I mean,I don't. Really.

This is getting awkward.

* * *

I got home and saw my mom sitting with Gary. Wait,is this Gary? GARY FUCKING WILD? I demand explanations.

"Ahem." I fake-gasped, interrupting their eww-we-love-each-other session.

"Oh,Cece..I didn't know you were going to arrive home so early."

"I didn't know that if I arrive home early,I'd find my mom almost making out with my boss."

"I was going to tell you." She said.

"Fine,let's talk." I said, sitting at the coffee table.

"Me and Gary have been dating for three months." She started.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well,first,your mom hated me. But we started day, she took my cad,and I got angry and started to ignore started to notice she needed me and we got together."

This looks like me and Gunther. Ahem,shut the hell up,Cece.

"As long as you're happy,I'm okay with that." I said.

* * *

Okay,this is the 34th try to not to care about Gunther ignoring me. But just doesn't work. I think I'm far falling for him. No,it's not true. I need to forget it. F-O-R-G-E-T.  
I mean,I hate him. He hates me. It's like we can't be together, or like each other.

Fine, the 'I hate him' excuse is getting old. I do not like him,but I'm in love with him. What? What the hell am I saying?  
So. Confused. When you are in a conflict with yourself about something impossible, first thing to do:

* * *

"Hey,Cece! You called me?" Rocky asked as she entered my apartment.

"No! My phone was missing you,so he decided to call and say hello before his battery die."

"Haha,funny. But no." She fake-smiled. "So,what do you need?"

"I'm in a conflict with myself. Both sides of me are saying that I am missing Gunther."

"What sides?"

"Well,my head and my heart."

"What does your head says?"

"That I don't need him."

"What does your heart say?"

"That I need him."

"Always follow your heart."

"So you're saying...?"

"That me and your heart are saying that you need and miss Gunther."

I sighed. Damn,I'm in love with him.

* * *

I saw Gunther standing at his locker alone. He was waiting for Tinka, but the school was completely empty. Rocky and I convinced Tinka to pretend she was going to bathroom,but actually she was going home. So,he'd wait for her. And the school was alone,what meant:

Me and Gunther would be alone.

But by the way,I saw him standing alone and walked to him. He saw me,so he tried to run away, but I stopped him and pushed him to the lockers. He looked at me and said:

"What do you want?"

"I want you back."

"What?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Gunther I regret making that joke so badly. I need you. Really,one of these days, I saw you saying hi to Lindsay and I was dying. I was dead when I noticed that my days weren't completed with a 'Hello,baybee!'. I am in love with you."

"Wow."

"I want you back."

"I want you too. I was sad because you said that I was gay."

Awwwww. I died,with this cuteness.

"I'm sorry,Gunther. I am so so sorry."

"I don't care anymore. But I'm worried."

"'Bout what?"

"Well,if I'm gay,how can I be in love with you?"

I smiled. I hate admitting how much I love Gunther's humor.

I looked at him,then at his lips. He noticed.

"Well,should we kiss now?" He asked.

"Yes,we should."

He embraced my waist and kissed me. The best first kiss of the world. I know,you must be asking:

If you never kissed anyone before,how can you know if this is the best kiss?

I just know,right? Now,shut up.

...

Just kidding,I know that this is the best first kiss of the world because I shared it with Gunther. I loved him.


End file.
